


COMING O U T ?

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Noah are planning on coming out to their friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	COMING O U T ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random , I'm sorry x

"uhmm Jake, you know I love you but that's an stupid idea"

"what do you mean babe? it's actually clever"

"no, we're are not gonna tell them in school, I'm not even going to be with you when you tell them, don't you know Will? He's probably going to kill me, at least he will try. It's better if only you go you know?  you're his bro "  Noah said in a funny tone

"Don't make fun of my bros"  

"but seriously, You tell them in your house, that's a safe place I think"

"do you really think they would react that bad? I mean they're not going to be happy but we're kinda family"

"yeah I don't know Jake, speaking of which... I am pretty sure Audrey already knows "

"wait, how?"

"She kinda see one of your text, but she doesn't know who you are, and she kept asking me about stuff so yeah she knows i'm dating a guy " doing gestures 

"Well at least she was the easiest"  
and gives him a kiss, Jake thouthg this would be a full make out sesion but it wasn't

"you're such a tease" jake tells him

 

~~Noah's house~~

"Okay, what is the important news you want it to tell me"

"As you know by now i am dating a guy, yes not a shock we both are bicurios anyway... the lucky guy is Jake" he said the last words so low that she couldn't understand

"who?" 

"Ugh I'm dating Jake"

"WHAT?!"

"Whoa relax, it's not a big deal"

"not a big deal?! you're dating the one person that makes your life a hell , but sure it's not that big deal"

"Okay, wait Audrey, I forgive him a long time ago okay? I am with him because he makes me happy please support me"

" I can't Noah, why would you do that to yourself"

"I ain't doing nothing , come on Audrey "

"look Noah I can't do that , i'm sorry " and she leaves the room as noah tries not to think about what just happened cause he does not want to cry tonight

~~School~~

"How was it?" Jake ask him as soon as he saw him

"don't" is all he says

"that bad?" 

"she didn't want to listen "

"that fucking les-beast"

"hey! she's still my friend Jake, by insulting her is not going to help"

"I'm sorry come here" and he take his hand

"what are you doing ? people are watching us Jake"

"I don't care what anyone thinks about us"

"WHAT THE FUCK JAKE" they heard Will with the other jocks

"why are you holding hands with the nerd" some jock say

"hey watch your mouth " Jake confronts him

"are you defending him Jake?" Will ask 

"Okay you two need to talk, tell this dudes to leave" Noah say trying to sound calm

"shut up nerd" the other jock says as he punched Noah

and that was enough for Jake, he grabs both of them by their shirts and smash it on the ground, the first punch goes to the one who punched Noah , the other one tries to defend himself but he fails

"get near him again and I will kill you, you peace of shit!"

"and you, I thouthg you were my friend man, this fucking sucks " he tells Will but he didn't get a response because Will was already leaving with the other two boys 

"are you okay noah?" Jake ask him really worried

"I am fine Jake , it was just a punch, didn't hit me hard enough"

"good"

"Noah, I saw what happened, are you okay?" Audrey says

"I gotta be"

"listen , I'm sorry for being an asshole with you, you were being honest with me and i just didn't care... of course i will support you no matter what and i will try to not calling names to this pri-"

"Audrey" Noah warns

"yeah, sorry" 

"it's okay" and they hugged

"what did I tell you? Everything's fine now " Jake said while looking at his hand , he's bleeding 

"We need to take care of that" 

"It's okay , how are you"

"I already tell you Jake, I'm fine " 

"I don't want anyone to hurt you , ever again babe" he kiss his forehead 

"Oww you guys are horrible" Audrey says behind them 

"In a good way I mean" she says trying to make it right


End file.
